


Daddy's Good Girl

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, Dominant Matt, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gives Matt the best coming home/birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday, another story.

Alex smiled to herself as she looked over her outfit in the mirror. Her hands roamed her body as she turned and bent over to examine herself from every angle. Her breasts were bursting out of her bra, showing off lots of cleavage underneath the low-buttoned white blouse. A tie was hanging loosely around her neck, and her hips were adorned with a short, plaid skirt that just barely covered her ass.

Her legs were covered up to the thigh by black stockings. She couldn't keep her hands off herself, and could only imagine Matt's reaction. He would be home soon, so she decided to go into the living room to wait for him. They had been apart for a couple months, as he was away filming, with only the phone and Skype sessions for company.

Her heart beat faster when she heard a car door shut outside, and she rushed to the window to see his silver Audi in its usual parking space. She beamed as she watched his form head to the front door of the apartment building and enter. She began to panic as she tried to decide the best place to stand, finally choosing to lean on an elbow against the back of the sofa.

She heard his footsteps coming down the hallway and stop in front of the door. Then the rattle of the door handle being grabbed, and the slight squeak of it turning. She had never been this full of anticipation as the door seemed to open as slowly as possible. When he finally stepped inside, he stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of her.

"Welcome home, sweetie." She purred in her sinfully sexy, husky voice. Despite his shock, Matt immediately fell into character.

"Have you been a good girl while I was away?"

"Yes, sir. Are you proud that I came up with this idea? I wanted to surprise you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, kitten."

Matt dropped his suitcase and went to her. He pulled her in for a gentle hug by gripping her hips, and teased her by nuzzling her nose with his before placing light, barely-there kisses to her lips. He took pleasure in her whimper of frustration, knowing she was just as eager as he was for the inevitable sex that was to happen.

"Can I get you anything, darling?" She asked eagerly.

"A beer, please."

Alex rushed to the kitchen to grab a bottle from the fridge, opened it, and brought it back out to him in less than ten seconds. She smiled as she served him, and he gently cupped her cheek before going to sit on the sofa. He let out a content sigh as he toed his shoes off and patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"Very good, but very lonely. I couldn't wait to come back to you."

"The bed was so cold without you, my love. I tried very hard to be a good girl for you."

"And did you? You know you're not allowed to touch yourself when I'm not around."

"I didn't, sir. As much as I wanted to, I was very patient."

"You deserve a reward, then. What do you think?"

"I just want to please you, sir."

"Give us a kiss. Let's smear some of that lipstick." He grinned.

Alex returned it with a naughty smirk of her own as she crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss. They shared a groan at the slight pain of the desperation, but neither of them minded at all, having been apart for too long. His hand fisted itself in her curls as her own brushed through his hair, messing it up slightly.

Matt pulled her onto his lap to hold her against him. She hummed at the warmth of his body through her clothes, and suddenly wanted them to be completely naked. She would have to wait until he decided what would happen - this was all for him, after all. His tongue thrust into her mouth to dominate her own as his hands roamed her body.

"You look so delicious in this outfit." He breathed between kisses. "As soon as I saw you, I wanted to bend you over the sofa and fuck you. I bet you're not even wearing knickers,   
are you, my bad girl."

"No, sir. I'm not."

His hand snuck under her skirt to feel the smooth skin of her ass, giving her a playful smack. She gasped with surprise, even though she knew it had been coming. She loved when he spanked her, either as a punishment or just because. The sharp sting of his hand (or any other flat object that was available) automatically made her moist.

"Would you like some more?" He asked.

"If it would amuse you, sir."

"It would. Lie down, then. Make yourself comfortable."

She knelt beside him in order to rest her stomach across his thighs. She could feel his erection at the front of his jeans, and a pulsing began in her womb as she imagined it inside her. She wondered if he had stroked himself on those lonely nights on the road, the thoughts making the throbbing worse.

Once she was situated comfortably, Matt flipped up the back of her skirt to expose her firm ass to the slightly chilly air, causing her to shiver a bit when his warm hand trailed its fingers across her cheeks. Her breathing quickened as she anticipated the first blow, but it never came.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing's wrong, my sweet. I just want to admire your gorgeous bottom."

She smiled to herself as he continued fondling the globes expertly. He would begin by massaging them gently, then pull them apart to expose her tight hole, and let them go to make them jiggle. She knew how much he loved her ass, even more so than her breasts or cunt.

"Would you like my cock in here tonight?" He asked as he circled a finger around her anus.

"If it would please you, sir." She replied, slightly breathlessly.

"It would very much. You know how I love to see you cum when I fuck your arse. Your juicy cunt squirting everywhere."

Alex couldn't hold back her moan at his filthy words, feeling a small surge of wetness between her legs, as if she wasn't already soaked. She could feel it slick her thighs, and worried about it dripping down to Matt's jeans. His hands continued to stroke her, and she thought he was kidding about spanking her, until the first blow landed unexpectedly.

She knew the drill and began counting out loud. He gave her ten with his hand, then ordered her to fetch the paddle from the bedroom, and gave her twenty more when she returned. By the end, her bottom was sore, stinging, and throbbing, but those were all welcome sensations at the cost of his happiness.

"You've done very well, my love. You may now retrieve the lotion."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Alex made her way slowly back to the bedroom, putting away the paddle before grabbing the salve. Her thighs swished together with more slickness because, as grueling as it had been, she really had enjoyed the spanking. Now was her favorite part - when he soothed her stinging flesh with the lotion.

Before getting it from the top of the dresser, she turned to look at how red her ass was in the mirror. It was so red and painful-looking that she wasn't sure how she'd be able to sit comfortably for the next few days. It would be fine as long as she didn't get a call from her agent for an audition somewhere.

When she returned to the living room with the lotion, she resumed her earlier position, and awaited him to rub the cream into her skin. She shivered at the chill of it when he squeezed some onto both cheeks, but quickly relaxed when he began massaging it in. She let out a low hum at the pleasure of being pampered, and could sense that he was   
smiling.

"I think I'll take it easy on you tonight. Your arse has already taken quite a beating."

"I really don't mind. This is all for you."

"You've always been so good to me, Alex. I want to be good to you."

"You always are, darling."

"It's my birthday and I only want to make love to my wife."

"Oh, when is she coming?" She joked.

"Right before I do." He replied without missing a beat. "As always." He added, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder. "Now, get in the bedroom."

"Yes, sir."

Alex stood up slowly and made her way back to their room for the third time. She hadn't been given any further instructions, so she didn't know if he wanted her to undress or lie down. Instead, she stood at the foot of the bed, still in her outfit, and waited for him. Matt didn't keep her waiting long, and she smiled warmly at him when he appeared in the doorway.

"You're so beautiful when you're desperate for me." He said with a wicked grin.

"I'm drenched between my legs for you, my love."

"I don't doubt it. Lie down and I'll clean some of it up."

Alex did as she was told, making herself comfortable in the middle of the mattress. Matt climbed up over her and kissed her lips softly. Moving slowly down her body, unbuttoning her blouse as he went to adorn more of her with attention, he finally settled between her legs. 

"Yes, you've made quite a mess of yourself, little girl." He said as he inspected her glistening thighs.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Not to worry, my dear." Matt assured with a smile. "We'll soon have you tidied up. Remember, don't hold back on your lovely sounds. You know how I love to hear them."

"Yes." She smiled fondly.

With a wink, he dived beneath her shirt to lick away the wetness on her inner thighs. She let out small gasps and giggles at the tickling, and tried not to squirm too much. He took his time, teasing her with the anticipation of being licked where she truly wanted. His own will was weak, however, and wasn't able to hold out.

Alex flinched when he pressed his lips to her outer labia. It was unexpected and she earned a chuckle from him, causing him to blow warm air onto her bare, sensitive flesh. She whimpered for more, and he didn't dare deny her anything at this point. As his tongue slipped into her folds to seek out her clit, he mentally scolded himself for giving in so   
easily. He was supposed to be the dominant one, after all. 

It didn't take long for her to begin writhing and gripping the sheets tightly. The room was filled with the sounds of her pleasured moans as he licked and sucked her throbbing, swollen clit. Matt inserted two fingers inside her dripping entrance to enjoy her louder noises and her muscles clenching around him.

"Do you deserve to cum, pet?" He asked.

"Yes, please, my love." She breathed in response. "Haven't I been good since you got home?"

"You've been absolutely perfect, but you'll have to wait a bit longer, I'm afraid."

"I'm so close." She whined.

"I know, but I want you to cum around my cock."

"I need you inside me."

Alex's eyes sparkled as she silently pleaded with him to fuck her. Matt stood up and stripped off his clothes before settling back onto the bed. He covered her body with his own and lined himself up with her entrance. Her breathing was harsh as she awaited his next move.

They both let out a sigh as he slowly slid into her. It wasn't until he was completely surrounded in her warmth that he felt he was truly home. He kissed her lips softly as he began a gentle pace. She wrapped her legs around him and her hands roamed his back. Her small moans spurred him on, and soon he was thrusting so hard that the head board was knocking against the wall.

"You're always so tight for me, kitten." He panted into her ear.

"I love feeling your thick cock stretching me and filling me." She replied breathlessly.

"I'm getting close. Are you nearly there as well?"

"Yes, sir. Please let me cum."

His answer was his hand slipping between their undulating bodies to rub her clit. After a few rough circles on the stiff bud, and five more thrusts, she came hard, her sound muffled in the side of his neck as she bit it playfully. Seconds later, she felt his warm semen filling her womb and heard the grunt of his final thrust.

Matt pulled out slowly and laid beside her, wrapping an arm around her when she snuggled against him, both of them still trying to catch their breath. She covered his chest with soft kisses and traced patterns on the skin with her finger, making him giggle. He kissed the top of her head as she let out a content sigh.

"Have I ever told you how much I love coming home to you?" He asked.

"No, but you do a fabulous job of showing me."


End file.
